Falling Dungeons
by Missingno50
Summary: To be written. Not a summarizer. Rated T cuz' I use violence a tiny bit... more specifically I will be mentioning and even showing a small portion of it. (AKA Paranoia) Also not adding these characters until later because I'm lazy and it takes a bit of time to find all of them. Can't find a good shipping(But pincest is not in) Also yet to figure out a good genre set. Please review!
**Okay, before you guys get mad, I'm so sorry I left that old story back there. It's on infinite hiatus(And not canceled, yes there is hope!) though, but atleast I got over Writer's HELL. Also, sadly, this is only 412 words words of actual reading, I swear I need to stop adding such long authors notes. Without further ado, here is my story. ENJOY!(Pokemon AND Gravity falls are both owned by Nintendo and Disney respectively.) Also:Plot divergence:Around when Stanford Pines was dismantling that portal. Instead, he decided to rework it. And got rid of the dimensional tear. Which BTWs is a mistake. Because it leads straight to these events.
**

Dippers POV

"What?" I questioned Great Uncle Ford when he showed me the rebuilt portal.

"What's wrong? I made it so Bill can't get through. I don't think anything's un-" Great Uncle Ford was cut off by the portal suddenly activating. He just exclaimed in surprise. "That's... not suppose to happen."

Directly after, several figures come running out the portal with evil looks. Mable, Soos, Wendy and Stanley come down the elevator only to see one of the figures, much larger than the rest, break down the door. "DUDES, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Soos yelled over the rather loud portal. "EVERYONE, IN THE ELEVA-" Stanford was yelling until he fainted while glowing slightly-no distorting view of the surroundings near him- and Mable ran over. (AN/ Do you think this is a bit out of character? I've never been able to stay on a character for very long without having some sort of distortion on their personalities-partially why I lent Ashanti and Dave(Two OCs I had PLANNED to use in this before I switched it to a Pokemon crossover instead) to Queen Flara instead) Everything is happening like this, like that, in seconds, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

…

Sakkaku's POV

(AN/ I am so sorry if I butchered that, I use google translate though.) "ARGH! Why is this so hard!? I've literally been the adventurer since birth, so this makes NO sense for my procrastination..." Sakkaku mutters to himself. He's been wanting to get into an adventuring team for a very, very long time. So why was it this hard for him? _I guess it's because I was always bullied for being shiny, I suppose. I've been shy when it's come to my color. I guess my little rock treasure didn't help me, so time to get a move on. Eh, just one more time._ I pull out my rock which was smooth on top. It had symbols that I didn't recognize on it, along with a faded two triangles connected like an hourglass in the middle that looked like it had more detail at one point. (AN/ Sorry to interrupt again, but the symbols are as follows:Six-toed paw, pincher, an Eevee with a female symbol , shiny piece of metal with glasses at top, a piece of metal again only with a flexing arm with muscle, a Eevee with a male symbol, two crossed swords, an N64(Yes... I just did that), an ice chunk, a wrench, two shotguns with silencers(yes, I'm including Ashanti and Dave eventually), 2 lugers crossed, and 2 bill ciphers in the center. Yes bill cipher will be shown in three different forms, a silver and hourglass(OC and partial OC respectively) and the original form) _Man, this looks confusing, and even my strong brother can't figure it out. Then again, everyone calls him stupid... so yeah..._ I pick up the rock and leave for my house. It's near the beach, on an obscure path which almost noone can see, which is fitting, I guess, because I am a Zorua. _It's sad my kind have been enforcing more and more damages. I mean, what has gotten into them? I can't even imagine. Hmm... what to change into..._ I begin to make the illusion I was a Arcanine. _PERFECT!_ And with that I walk home.

…

On the beach, I notice several figures, 2 eevees, an arcanine and a glaceon all strewn out. As I headed towards them(because the path to my home is past them) I begin to notice they're not awake.

 **Ok, so that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, because it's gonna get long VERY QUICKLY. In fact, as you read this, I've already started the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! See ya!**


End file.
